This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The INBRE Equipment Subproject awarded to Cameron University is used to procure equipment in support of biomedical sciences research and education. The money from the subproject received this year was used to purchase a cryostat. This equipment was used not only for research projects of three INBRE investigators but also for the education of students in the departments of Biological Sciences, Physical Sciences and Agricultural Sciences.